The blacks!
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: a story that about a normal day in the black household, when the last generation were just kids, innocent and carefree...


**Disclaimer : **as usual i don't own anything that is J.K's

* * *

><p>The polished mahogany door burst open and five children dashed into the garden, their echoing laughs reverberating throughout the vast stretch of green. The oldest girl who had just turned eleven climbed on top of a little rock protruding from the ground and clapped her hands together. All the children crowded around her at once, as she drew from her pocket the most prized possession that she had just acquired earlier that day. She clutched the brand new wand in front of her, those brown eyes reflecting the pride that drew her to her full height. All the four children looked up to her in awe as they her shrug the length of her dark brown hair away from her face.<p>

"Well?" Andromeda black asked as all of them continued to look at her dreamily, thinking of the day when they would get their own new wands.

"Its amazing Andy" the older of the two dark haired boys said warmly. She beamed at the handsome little six year old.

"I'll be getting mine next year" Bellatrix said haughtily as she flipped back her black hair.

"Yeah but you don't really have one now" Sirius stated the obvious very matter-of-factly with his chin high in the air. This was his Andy's moment and he wasn't going to let Bella ruin it for her.

"I'll still have it before you so you better watch your back" Bella hissed at him.

"Awww come on you two, no arguing!" the little blonde said looking from one to another

"Yeah no awguing" the other black haired boy piped up. Sirius laughed and pulled his kid brother closer to him.

Then turning back to Bella, he said "sorry bells, dint mean to pick a fight".

"Well you just did" she said turning away it wasn't the smartest answer but hey she was just ten herself! Andromeda sighed and looked pleadingly at Sirius, who caught her eye for a second and then with a roll of his own, he got up and tugged at Bella from behind.

"What?" she asked snappishly as she turned around

"I'm really sorry" Sirius said earnestly "don't be mad at me, please?" A smile tugged at the corners of Bella's lips. "It's okay…..I know you didn't mean to be an idiot" she said. His answering smile was dazzling and she found herself returning it. Andromeda ruffled Sirius's hair lightly "now that's better isn't it?" she said smiling at the little boy, who looked up at her mischievously. She raised an eyebrow as little Sirius held out his hand

"Can I hold it?" he asked eagerly

"Well…..mum said I am not supposed to….."Andromeda said doubtfully and watched as he jutted his lower lip out, pouting. "Please?" he asked, his hand still held out to her.

"Ummm…..I guess just once won't hurt…" she said as she reached into her dress and handed the wand to Sirius. He smiled victoriously and turned to face Narcissa.

"I did it!" he told her "so you hafta get me five chocolate frogs cissy"

"SIRI!" andromeda implored, "That's….that's just….."

"It was fair Andy!" Sirius said quickly before his favorite cousin could go on, and immediately wrapped his hands around her waist in a quick hug, refusing to let go until he heard her sigh in defeat.

"NO! It wasn't" cissy said indignantly, she was looking at andromeda with accusing eyes "you didn't even let me and Bella hold it! And siri is just 6! How could you give him?"

"Because you both will get your own wands soon, I hafta wait 5 more years!" Sirius said with an air of having cleared things up.

Bella smacked his head "even then we would have waited 11 years and that's longer than you moron" she said with mock seriousness. His mouth made a small O and then with a grimace he added reproachfully to Cissy "too bad, you didn't have a cousin who turned 11 when you were just 6, but since that's not your fault, you don't hafta give me those chocolate frogs" cissy, Bella and Andy looked at him for a second before bursting into fits of laughter. Sirius smiled and flopped back down on the ground next to his baby brother, who instantly moved closer to him.

"You won't hafta wait for 11 years reg, I'll let you hold mine when I get one" he said. Regulus black looked up at his brother with a serious face "promise?" he asked

"Yeah I promise Reggie" Sirius said solemnly and both the brothers turned back to their sisters who had also settled themselves comfortably on the ground, their eyes still dancing with pure happiness. They all looked at each other, huddled in a loose circle of sorts and for god knows what reason, they laughed again, carefree and innocent. Seconds became minutes as they sat there with nothing but the sheer joy of life until andromeda clambered to her feet. Pretending to hold out a glass, she imitated what she had seen the elders do while they gave a toast.

"To becoming the best witches and wizards of the century!" she said solemnly

"To the purest of blood" Bella added, jumping to her feet and grinning

"To the best family ever" cissy said trying her best to imitate her older sister's solemnity

"To being idiots and having fun" siri said as Bella stuck her tongue out at him

"To chocolate frogs!" reg said finally on his feet and they all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : well i'm done! and since this is my first harry potter fanfic, please be nice! and also this has a prequel "because fate said so". please check it out too! and as usual leave reviews too!


End file.
